The Perfect Teenager
by BrookieRW
Summary: Katlina lives a strange life in which she is the main character of a video game called the perfect teenager. the game is about doing tasks to be nominated the perfect teenager, but something goes wrong... guest star, markiplier the youtube gamer. be warned first few chapters suck and feel free to express your opinion, it will help me improve as a writer. and i cant spell...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hello mom!" I ran down the hallway to greet her as she came in the door. I hugged her and in the process made her drop the bag in her hands.

"Katlina! I have eggs!" I moved out of the way and picked up the bag. She clucked her tongue and took it from me. "Silly girl." I grumbled as we moved down the hall to the kitchen. She set her bag on the counter and walked towards her room. "Put that stuff away for me dear?" she asked.

"Yes mom!" I thought about saying no but a ringing came into my head from my left ear. Instead I went to the bag and rummaged inside. I found bananas and threw them on the floor. Why? The ringing got louder. "Lets not make a mess." I found myself saying. I pulled out eggs and put them on the counter after I put the bananas back on the counter. I then threw everything off.

After I went to the door my mom had gone through and found it locked I went looking for the key. I let my body guide me and the ringing stopped. It led me to the bathroom after checking all the cupboards and drawers and finding nothing. Inside their was a key in the toilet. "That's an odd place to put a key."

I walked to the bedroom and unlocked the door. The key had worked. Inside the room was only a bed, a bottle of soda, and a lamp. The thought crossed my mind of where my mom was but it caused the ringing to start again so I ignored it. Instead I focused on the bottle of soda on the bed. 'Calypso soda' it read. I picked it up and drank it. I collapsed.

My sight was black except for a line of words across my vision, 'You Died'. Suddenly three boxes appeared under the words. The first one said 'Play Again?'. The second one said 'Continue?'. The last one said 'Exit?' a white arrow head came into view and clicked 'Continue?'.

I was immediately standing in front of the bottle on the bed. "Let's not drink that again." I said. I then picked up the bottle and drank again.

I died again but this time I heard a faint voice. "No! I didn't mean too!" The arrow head clicked 'Continue?' again. I repeated my words, "Let's not drink that again" I then drank for the third time. The voice said louder, "Forget it!" the arrow head then clicked, 'Play Again?'.

. . .

"Hello mom!" I ran down the hall to greet her as she came in the door. I hugged her and in the process made her drop the bag in her hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I froze. Didn't I just do this?

"Katlina! I have eggs!" I repeated the same actions I did before to prevent the ringing from entering my mind. But instead of messing with the groceries I went to the bathroom straight away and grabbed the key, also repeating my saying.

I used the key on a different door in the hall. The key didn't work. I tried it on all the doors in the hall and it finally work on one that was strangely painted green. I walked through it.

It led outside to mom's garden. I only knew it was hers due to the giant floating block in the sky that said "Mom's Garden". It disappeared after a second and I set to work doing whatever I was suppose to do. Which for now was grabbing plants and pulling them out of the ground to see what was underneath.

After pulling out all the plants I walked over to an apple tree where I pulled down an apple to eat it. On it was inscribed "Calypso Products". I ate it. And died. Again. And again until the arrow head clicked "Play again". The voice was louder this time and said, "Goddamn it!"

After repeating all my actions leading to the garden, I instead walked forward to the seemingly obvious path to the north. It led to an area with a shed. The door was unlocked. Inside was some cobwebs and an old rusty chest. I opened it and found a new key.

I took the new found key and walked out of the shed and went south to the lower garden. My mother stood in front of the green door. My only way inside.

"Hello Raina." she purred.

"Mom?" I spoke and became confused as the ringing came back and I fell to my knees.

"Headache?" she smiled. "I wish to tell you young Raina. I am not your mother. I am simply a being that wishes to see if you can achieve your goal. This might not make sense to you, but the game has changed. You Raina, must get out." she turned to leave then stopped. "Oh and look out for my sister Calypso. She is your enemy and can come in many shapes and forms."

She disappeared and the ringing stopped. I heard the voice again. "What the hell was that!" Funny, I thought the voice only came when I died. But now his voice was crystal clear. "Oh! Calypso products! Clever!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I can hear you." I said aloud.

"What?" The voice asked.

"I said I can hear you." I said again.

"Wait a minute. This is a game. But you can hear me?"

"Yes, although I don't know who you are. Do you control me? Do you cause the ringing? Who are you?" I asked.

"Quick question, is my voice sexy?"

"What?"

"Nothing. My name is Markiplier the youtuber and i guess i control you but you're just a game character. Also i can't hear you but i can see words on my screen when you talk. It's kinda weird. Your name is Raina right?"

"No, my name is Katlina. What is a game character?"

"Uh, oh god, how do i explain this."

"Nevermind." I said sharply. "I normally don't ask questions. Well Markiplier, lead the way."

"Uh, okay." I started to walk back to the green door. Then stopped. "What does it feel like to be controlled?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel normal or tingly or something?"

"I guess i feel normal."

"Try to walk forward." I tried and couldn't and the ringing came back.

"I can't!" I gasped through the pain.

"Okay then let me do it." As soon as I stopped trying, the ringing stopped and i let him lead the way.

We walked through the green door and ended back in the house with the new found key. The door turned brown like all the other doors and a door down the hall turned red. "Wouldn't hurt to try i guess." I muttered. I moved to the door and unlocked it with the key. I heard Markiplier take a breath, and I went through the door.

I knew it was a bad choice when the ringing came back full force. I yelled, "Markiplier! Can you hear me?" Nothing. I looked up and saw a table. On it was that stupid bag of groceries. I moved my arm and knocked the bag off the table in anger.

I looked at my hand. I can control it. I slowly pick up each object spilled from the bag and placed it on the table. On closer look i see some of the items say "Calypso Products" on them. I grab a bag of chips like that and throw it away in a trash I found. Beep. I throw away another bag of chips without the label and a red X appears in the sky. I slowly understand and set to work sorting the groceries. The ringing continuing in my left ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I wiped sweat from my brow. Although it's not a very hard task to do, the room seemed to get hotter the more I worked. I put the last bad item in the trash and I heard a noise that startled me. Ping ping ping! The ringing went away and the door opened. The room seemed to start to burn away so i ran out of the open door and found myself in an open hallway. Back in the hallway I was in before.

"Katlina? Hello?" his voice called. I sighed knowing I wasn't alone anymore.

"Right here Markiplier!" I called out. I stuck my arm in the air and waved, stopping only to realise I could still control it on my own.

"Ah! There you are! What was in that room? It made my computer crash. I had to reload up the game and you weren't there."

"I'll explain. I think each door we go through helps us in some way, I guess the red door I have to go in solo." As i said this the red door turned brown and another door turned blue.

"What did the red doored room do?"

"Well, try to move my right arm."

He did. "It's not working."

"That's because the red doored room gave me ability to control my right arm. But I think you still control the rest of me."

"Let's try." I moved forward and my left arm was raised up and down over again.

"Okay! I think we have our answer!"

"Sorry." he said quietly, ashamed. "Let's head towards that blue door, shall we?" I knew he was trying to change the subject but I let it pass.

We walked towards the door and I didn't feel that nervous about this anymore. But i did have questions. What is a video game? Why am I in one? Who is Markiplier really? And, who am I? I guess i would have to figure it out along the way.

The door opened with ease and we stepped inside. Or rather outside. We were in a forest that stretched for miles around but what startled me the most was the log cabin right in front of us. A sign on the door said, 'Archery camp'. "Uh okay?" I heard mark say.

"Archery, I don't know what it is but we can try!" I said enthusiastically.

"Uh, I guess." we walked forward and into the cabin. There was a long table with bows and arrows. Across from that on the other side of the cabin was a target.

I looked at these things and knew what to do. "I'm gonna need some help Markiplier."

"Right." he said. "Oh and it's just Mark." he grabbed the bow with my left hand and I grabbed an arrow with my right. I pulled back the arrow in the bow and aimed for the target.

I let the arrow fly as I breathed out. It hit the target right in the middle and made a ping noise. The target disappeared and was replaced with a smaller target. I grabbed another arrow and pulled back and fired, again hitting the target in the middle. "I thought you didn't know what archery was?" Mark inquired.

"It just came to me." I shrugged and fired again at an even smaller target and hit it right. Then there came moving targets, I shot and shot until i had hit all of them without missing. The targets stopped coming. I assumed this little training session was over. So did Mark because i walked out of the cabin feeling badass and went back through the door into the hallway. The door turned brown and a green door lit up in the hall. If I hadn't paid attention I would think the doors went in a random order. But i was paying attention. And the doors were directing us down the hall. But to what?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You know, that was a strange task to do." Mark inquired as we headed down the hall to the green door.

"Yeah it would archery have to do with being a perfect teenager?" i responded.

"Wait, you know the name of the game is called the perfect teenager?"

"I do? I guess,... i don't really know why, but that sentence just came to me."

"This game gets weirder and weirder by the minute."

We moved on and arrived at the door. I was hesitant to go inside but Mark wasn't and we were quick to open the door. We walked straight into a wooded area. A bow and some arrows were on the ground. We picked them up confused.

"What's with the bow again?" asked Mark.

"Whatever the reason i think we'll find out soon." I said as I heard various noises from the woods. A growl came from behind a bush. A hair covered creature with sharp teeth leaped out from behind the bush.

"Wolves?" asked a confused Markiplier. I shrugged and loaded my bow as Mark held it. I aimed for its head and shot right before it attacked. It fell to the ground and disappeared. A doe came bounding over a different bush and i was careful not to shoot it. More wolves and deer came and I shot all the wolves, some taking more arrows than others, and i let the deer go by.

After a while no more wolves came by, but there was nothing to indicate the trial was over.

"What's that?" i asked confused as a massive shape loomed behind the bush.

"I think it's a bear. Well guess this is the boss." he held up the bow again. I set an arrow into it and prepared for the bear. It came out from behind the bush and walked slowly towards me. I dropped my arrow.

"Katlina! What are you doing?"

"Shhhhhhhh!" I shushed him. "Make me walk towards it and sit on the ground." he did so and didn't say a word, waiting for me to explain. The bear got closer and i could smell its breath in my face. It stopped in front of me and fell to the ground panting. "The task was to protect the deer by killing the wolves, as if you were protecting your family. But the bear was already injured and was a trick to kill something that you misjudged, like accidentally killing a family member that was running away from trouble that you didn't see." i stroked its head and felt it breath its last breath. It the disappeared to join the wolves.

"Wow, that was… i mean...sad but… weird." he said not knowing how to respond. He made me stand up and we walked back through the door into the hallway. The door turned brown and another turned red.

"I have guessed that for the red door i am on my own. I'll see you back in the hallway in a little while." i said. If Mark nodded i didn't know. He moved me to the door and opened it and i stepped inside.

The ringing came back but i expected it and was prepared. I knew Mark was gone because i tired to move forward but couldn't. I could, however, move both of my arms. I found myself laying on some sort of metal bench with a cushion on it and there was a bar across my chest with heavy objects hanging on either side of it.

"Ready for your strength building exercise?" said a woman's voice i could hear just over the noise of the ringing.

"I guess?" i responded confused.

"Good. Place both hands on the bar above you." i did so. "Now lift up and pull back down to your chest. Do this right 10 times and we'll move on." i took the hint that that was all the help i was going to get. I pushed the bar up and immediately dropped the heavy thing on my chest. Wow, this was going to take some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My muscles strained under the pressure of the weights. It took 13 attempts to get the first push up. I only knew i did it right because the number one appeared above me. I dropped the bar back on my chest and added another bruise. Before attempting again I took a deep breath, and then another, and another, prolonging the moment when I had to actually attempt.

"Slow aren't you?" I nearly screamed from surprise. The voice had caught me off guard. Not just because of the eerie silence but because of the voice itself. It was the voice of a little girl.

I strained my neck to turn and look. A little girl was sitting on a bench that had appeared on my right. She looked to be 8 years old with blond hair in pigtails, blue eyes, freckles, and a small red dress that came with stockings and black saddle shoes.

"Just taking my time." I said offended. "I do have time do I not?"

"Of course you do. But it's boring watching you breath for 2 minutes." She pouted.

"Well I will do as I please." I responded.

"Still, it won't do you any good." she said matter of factly.

"What?" I said after trying again and failing.

"You won't be able to beat me." she stood up and walked towards me and got in my face.

"Well thankyou for confirming my suspicions." I said pushing up the bar three times in a row with my built up strength. The number turned to four.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"You're Calypso." I said.

"You're smarter than I thought." she snickered.

"Well what do want? Just to gloat?" I said done with the conversation.

"Well, in all honesty, I came to check out the competition."

"Not surprising." I replied.

"Well, whenever you are ready, I'll be expecting you." she said with a smile. She then walked away and seemed to disappear.

I continued to attempt pushing the weights up and down, succeeding half the time, until i had done ten. The weight set disappeared and a pull up station replaced it. The voice came back, as was expected.

"Place both hands on the bar and pull yourself up until your chest touches the bar. Hold it for a second and then drop back down and do it again. Do this ten times and we will be done."

"Glad to hear your voice." I said sarcastically. There was no reply, nor did I expect one.

Surprisingly pull-ups are way easier than weight lifting. I got them done without too many fails.

"Well done, you may proceed to your freedom." That phrase caught me off-guard. The room started to burn like before so I ran out through the door, back into the hallway.

"Hey Mark, I'm back." I said aloud.

"Hey. How was that then?" He asked awkwardly.

"Okay I guess. I have control over both my arms now." I said proudly.

"Thats cool I guess." I knew something was bothering him

"About the bear, don't feel down, I barely saw it myself." It took me a moment, then I giggled

"You just had to didn't you." he laughed a whole-heartedly laugh. I nodded and wiped tears from my eyes. The tension was finally gone.

"So next door?" I offered to him. The red door had turned brown and the next door turned blue.

"Next door." he responded. And without further ado, we were through the door.


End file.
